Timothy barker
'''Timothy barker is a young, is a young aspiring school teacher who studies her at elementary darwin high shool he is recruited by Maria Nicole and Smart Brain to fight the Orphnochs as Kamen Rider Faiz as the primary user of the Faiz (Φ) gear History Timothy was born on May 5, 1895 son of Kevin Barker son of one of the best lawyers in the country and Claire Barker at the 1st when he was born everything was going well but at 5 years old Timothy commented to express his orphenoch skills what scared his parents especially his father who considered that Timothy the Orphonoch ability was a defect that had to be corrected because after that Mr. Barker locked Timothy in the mansion where they lived and almost did not let him out and began calling various specialists to treat to correct the "imperfection" of his son, however, his mother despite seeing the condition of her son still loved him and told him that his orphenoch ability made him more special than the others and should not be ashamed of it if not the opposite , Timothy's mother secretly gave gifts to Timothy every time she left. However one day Timothy and his mother fed up with their father's ill-treatment decided to escape a day before Christmas however Unfortunately, Mr. Barker manages to discover his plan and tries to shake against Timothy and his wife taking a sword that was in the living room kills Timothy and yells that he is a fan and will never be loved by anyone else but before that his mother gets in the way and sacrifices herself dying by the sword of her husband before she dies she begs him to run and that the special Personality Timothy is of a character is a somewhat closed character and is not very sociable he always tries to get along with others. since he was a child he was someone with a curious character due to being locked up by his father he had the desire to know the world including tube to be educated at home. because of this he was hired by a teacher Mr. Woodward who was the one who aspired to become a teacher too Timothy despite the rejection of his father will suffer during his childhood has no grudge against humanity due to the love he gave his mother and his teacher who educated him and human friends and orphenoch that he would meet later Fighting Style Timothy fights with all the (lack of) finesse of a street brawler, with wild swings and rapid punches and kicks. His almost animalistic fighting style foreshadowed his true identity as the Wolf Orphnoch, his increased agility in this form allowing him to move at high speeds and attack with brutal force. As the series progressed though, his experience slowly allowed him to develop into a formidable fighter. Fighting mainly with the Faiz Gear, the weakest but most versatile and least taxing of the three Rider Gears, Takumi managed to make the most of the suit's numerous functions, weapons and forms, allowing him to respond to a variety of situations. Among the many users of the Faiz Gear, Timothy was undoubtedly the only one who could bring out its full potential. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kodansha. (2003). Televi Magazine. April Issue. p.120. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.2 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Crimson Smash': 17 t. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Axel= Axel Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.75 t. *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 52.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.0058 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 7.8 t. *'Strengthened Crimson Smash': 25.5 t. - Blaster= Blaster Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form. *'Rider Weight': 94 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 30 km.Kodansha. (2003). Televi Magazine. November Issue. p.122. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 55 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 8 t. *'Strengthened Crimson Smash': 30 t. By inserting the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster briefcase and entering the transformation code again, Faiz can access - Final Form Ride= Faiz Blaster Rider Statistics *'Rider Length': 245 cm. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into , which can use the Decade Photon attack to defeat the enemy. }} - Wolf Orphnoch= in Episode 34 and '' . He survived in this form in both endings. Upon revealing his form during the series, he went on a rampage, and tried to join the Lucky Clover. However, after witnessing Spider Orphnoch being killed, he snapped back to reality, and vowed to fight for humanity as a human, as Faiz. This form is quite powerful on it's own as it far surpasses a normal Orphnoch's powers. ::Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Agility and Speed :True to his animal motif, Wolf Orphnoch possessed an enhanced speed and agility. ;Orphnoch Creation :As one of the Orphnochs, Takumi can kill other humans to increase the numbers of Orphnochs. However, he never demonstrated this ability, since he is a hero. ;Human Form :As Takumi still had his humanity, he can freely shift from Orphnoch to human form to blend into society. ::Weaknesses ;Short Lifespan :As Wolf Orphnoch still has his humanity, his lifespan grew shorter as well. Arch Orphnoch is capable of removing this defection but at the cost of his humanity. - Violent Emotion= Violent Emotion ::Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Agility and Speed :True to his animal motif, Wolf Orphnoch possessed an enhanced speed and agility. ;Violent Emotion Power-up :In the movie Paradise Lost, the Wolf Orphnoch can upgraded his body's physical appearance that granted him greater capabilities. ;Orphnoch Creation :As one of the Orphnochs, Takumi can kill other humans to increase the numbers of Orphnochs. However, he never demonstrated this ability, since he is a hero. ;Human Form :As Takumi still had his humanity, he can freely shift from Orphnoch to human form to blend into society. ::Weaknesses ;Short Lifespan :As Wolf Orphnoch still has his humanity, his lifespan grew shorter as well. Arch Orphnoch is capable of removing this defection but at the cost of his humanity. }} - Category:Primary Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Riders Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Non human riders Category:Heroes